


The Real Magnus Bane

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Cat to Lover [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 'Getting Together'?, A little less Human Universe, AU, Beware of Auto-Correct, Cat!Magnus, Continuation...., EMMOTIONS!!!, Guest Request, House invasion., I dunno...., Kissing, M/M, Magnus is a Warlock after all...., Malec, OOC?, Transformation, Umbrella, mundane!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: By Request: "You should continue doing this but in the next one it turns out Magnus was turned into a cat by another warlock and is in love with Alec." [Brittany]Apparently, even being a Cat won't stop Magnus from getting together with Alec.





	

Alec returns home late one night, exhausted from taking over Lydia's clients. He has the key in the door, his hand tensing around the metal to unlock it, when he hears a noise. Fear spikes adrenaline through the archer's body, waking him up faster than three espressos as he puts his ear to the door. Something falls, a muffled thud against the wood floor. He unlocks the door slowly, so as not to make a noise, and pulls out his phone in case he has to call the authorities. The door slowly opens to the darkness inside and Alec wishes that he had his bow to defend himself. He reaches for the light switch and flicks it as he comes fully inside.

There's no one in the living room, but there's a mess everywhere. The fruit bowl is overturned, its contents having rolled onto the ground; all the books on the bookshelf are in a scattered pile on the floor; the rug is folded in half and the cushions are almost off the furniture. Alec takes in the rest of the mess, he hears another noise from further inside his house. He grabs an umbrella and continues to turn on lights as he walks towards the noise.

'Call the cops you idiot!' Screams in his head, but he doesn't want to risk embarrassing himself if this situation turns out to be Magnus acting out. 

Another crash, a little louder and sounding like glass shattering, catches his attention and he turns toward his room.

"Whoever you are, you better get out of my house!" Alec shouts as he reaches for the nob. He holds the umbrella over his head as he turns the nob and throws the door open.

The a figure in some sort of robe hunched over his bed. Alec turns on the light and the figure turns to him. It's a woman, sort of. It has the usual features of one but her nose is shaped like a cat's and her ears are pointed.

"Who are you?" Alec demands, taking step closer to the mystery woman. "What are you doing in my place?"

"I am Catarina Loss," the woman announces as she straightens to her full height. "Who. Are. You?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions, lady," Alec growls, trying to look for weapons on the stranger. "Why are you in my place? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help a friend," Catarina explains in a monotone. "But he is reluctant to receive it."

"A friend?" the archer huffs in disbelief. "Unless someone else broke into my place, no one else lives here. So you can leave, Miss Loss. And NOW."

"I mean you no harm," the woman frowns. "I am a healer. I have helped many of your kind."

"My kind?" Alec laughs nervously. "I don't try to judge people, so I don't know what's going on with your...face. But you can't just barge into a guy's place claiming to look for 'a friend' then start spouting words like 'your kind'. What does that even mean?"

"You Mundanes are so tedious," Catarina sighs, looking down to the bed with distain. "Are you really going to live out a part of your life on all fours? Are you content to lap at this boy's feet in servitude when you are capable of so much more?"

Silence answers the woman and Alec decides it's time to call the cops. He lifts his phone to push 'call' but the device flies out of his hand.

"What?!"

"I apologize." Alec looks up to woman. She's holding his phone in a cloud of smoke. "I cannot have you involving more Mundanes in this matter. As it is, I have to wipe your memory of this incident."

Magnus darts out from under the bed to hiss at the woman from in front of Alec.

"He cannot know of us," Catarina counters the hiss. "He cannot know anything at all."

Magnus makes a few noises of protest, adding in a low growl at the end. Alec stares at the exchange as the woman's face contorts to a menacing glare.

"I will not allow it!" the woman lifts a hand at Alec and he flinches, umbrella swiping downwards as if to block whatever the woman was going to fire at him.

Something pushes Alec back, sending him into the wall. He isn't hurt too badly, it was almost like someone just shoved him backwards; he won't even bruise. But as he looks back up to see what hit him, his confusion doubles. 

There's a man in the bedroom now. He's facing the woman and his hands are billowing clouds.

"Now you show yourself!" Catarina laughs with scorn. "For some worthless Mundane?"

"We can have a very long winded conversation about this at a later date," the newest stranger answers darkly. HIs voice sends a shiver up Alec's spine. "But for now, I think you need to leave this place. Before I lose my temper."

The cat woman looks to Alec and frowns, "For him? Really, Magnus?"

'Magnus?' Alec swallows nervously, his feet glued to the spot without knowing what to do. He tries to look around for his cat, but can't see him from his frozen spot.

"A hundred times yes in just one day," the strange man answers, his voice sounding fond. "I found something special here. I'd appreciate it if you left now. I don't want to soil the rug."

Catarina shakes her head sadly, "Very well. I will have to report this to the others."

"I expected nothing less."

The woman walks to the window and opens it. She looks back to the strange man. "You are wasting your talents."

"I would readily give them up to stay here."

Catarina shakes her head as her head turns back to the window. "Fool."

The woman makes a circular motion with her arm, the action leaving a trail of purple smoke that she walks through and disappears in.

 

Alec's breaths turn rapid as silence settles in his apartment. He's still in an enclosed place with a strange man with no idea where his cat is. He wants to run for his life, hope that Magnus can find his own way out, but his legs still won't work. 

The man slowly turns towards Alec and his heart beats harder as he stares into familiar bright, yellow eyes.

"Magnus?" Alec asks the impossible. How could it be? He was wrong. This couldn't-Couldn't...

"Hello, Alexander," the man smiles at him. "We have a lot to talk about."

Alec finally forces his legs to move and runs for it. 

 

The front door slams in front of the archer before he can reach it. He runs to it and desperately tries to open it, but it's stuck. He hears footsteps behind him and turns around to stare at the strange man in fear. He points he umbrella, still tightly held in his hand, at the other man.

"St-Stay right there, who-whoever you are!" Alec warns the man as he walks towards him. the other man stops only a few steps away. "Listen, I don't know what's going on and I don't want to. You and your cat woman friend can have anything you want. I'm just going to leave."

"I'm sorry, Alexander," the man looks genuinely apologetic as he stares at Alec's wide eyes. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. I didn't want things to change between us because I didn't want to scare you."

"Things between us?" Alec repeats hollowly, his anger flares. "What are you talking about? I've never met you before!"

"Yes, you have," the man's smile becomes a little pained. "And you know how."

"You mean the fact that your eyes look just like my cat's?" the archer laughs with a touch of hysterics. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Then why isn't Magnus attacking me?" the man tilts his head. "He chased away the blonde from work, the client from work, the creature from that ill-advised mixer, even that sweet Spanish boy." he opens his arms wide. "Why is he allowing me near you?"

"Because..." Alec can't answer. Nothing makes sense. These sort of things don't happen in real life. What was wrong with him? Was he going insane?

"Because, Alexander," the man motions to himself in a broad gesture. "I am your cat. I am Magnus Bane. I am also desperately in love with you."

Alec shakes his head in forced disbelief. Something is telling him what the man is saying is the truth, but his human common sense is screaming at him with all the reasons how it was impossible. Demanding that he RUN! Make a break for it and hope he can wake from the nightmare standing in front of him.

"I know this is a lot to take in," the man claiming to be Magnus says as he takes another step closer. Alec flinches and the stranger stops. "Please, let me explain."

Alec tries the doorknob again but it still won't budge. He could make a mad dash to the fire escape out the living room window but what would the stranger let him get that far? He still didn't understand why he couldn't get out his front door! His body was still trying to shake itself to pieces, so he nods his head. Might as well hear the man out. Maybe he'll say something the archer can use against him. 

"Thank you," other Magnus smiles in what looks like relief. "Would you like to take a seat on the couch? You look a little shaky standing there."

Alec shrugs, but walks over to the piece of furniture. He sits as close to the window with the fire escape as possible, umbrella resting against his les as he sits with wary eyes on the stranger.

 

Magnus follows at a distance and perches on the armrest across from the archer.

"I am a warlock."

Alec swallows. 'Should have run for it when I had a chance.'

"I know how that sounds," Magnus smiles ruefully as he glances down to his hands. "I never meant to...trick you. I was trying to save myself."

The stranger goes quiet, eyes staring into an abyss the archer couldn't see.

"Save yourself from what?" Alec surprises himself when the words in his head come out his mouth. The strange man blinks away the far away look and refocuses his yellow eyes to the archer.

"I live in a world of Shadows. The simplest way to explain it is, 'all the lends are true'."

"As in werewolves and vampires too?" Alec surprises himself again. Not only is he speaking his thoughts, he's feeling more relaxed with the stranger the longer he is with him. If Magnus is a warlock, could he have put him in under a spell?

"Yes," Magnus nods his head with the verbal affirmative. "But you don't have to worry about that. I'd never let anything hurt you."

Alec feels his cheeks heat up at the comment. Definitely under some sort of spell.

"In this world," the warlock continues. "There are fights, battle, cultures against each other; just like in the Mundane world. Mundanes are you," the man adds with a fond smile. "Humans with no powers."

Alec nods his understanding. Of course some 'other world' would have a title for the 'ordinary' humans.

"So, I got into a bit of a...disagreement," Magnus winces with the memory. "I had to make my escape, but I couldn't do it as myself. I had to hide as something else and I had a friend change me so that I could do just that."

"But, you were so sickly!" Alec finds himself growling. It's almost like he isn't controlling himself anymore. "My cat-THE cat," he quickly corrects; Magnus's mouth twitches with the change. "The cat that I found was near death. Or so I thought. Was it all an act? Was the way I found you just another way to hide from the people after you?"

"No," Magnus answers seriously. "I managed to get away but the world is cruel and I was not used to being a feline. I fell into many literal pot holes and got caught up by some teenage Mundanes who thought it 'entertaining' to mercilessly tease another creature."

Anger flares in Alec's heart at the thought of his Magnus being abused by some punk teens-HIS MAGNUS?!

"Alexander."

The archer looks up at those entrancing yellow eyes without fear. Magnus smiles at him.

"You saved me that day. You brought me into your home, took care of me, and kept me when no one else wanted to be around me. Even before I was a furrier version of myself. I was unwanted. But you," the warlock laughs a little wetly. "You took me in without question. You gave me...love."

Magnus looks down at his hands, "I never really felt that before. Once I found it, I never wanted to let it go. That's why I chased away those suitors. That's why I fought so hard to keep you from finding out." The warlock's hands turn into tight fists. "It broke my heart to see fear in your eyes. I never want to see that again. I'm....sorry..."

 

The room goes silent. Outside noises of car horns or animals, as well as humans, protesting against the world deafen in the room as Alec stares at Magnus.

 

Their year together flashes through Alec's mind as he watches Magnus glare at his hands. He looks more closely at the other man, taking in his physical features. The man before him had bright red highlights at the tips of his spiked hair. He had heavy eyeliner on that brought out his eyes impossibly more. There was just a touch of color on the other man's lips, making them that much more tempting to capture.... Alec's heart beats harder in his chest. Magnus was beautiful. More beautiful than any other person the archer had ever seen. 

Fully knowing what he was doing, and only feeling the tiniest amount of shock for doing it, Alec stands. 

Magnus turns frightened eyes to the archer and Alec understands what the man had said earlier. Seeing fear in the eyes of someone you cared about hurt like a dagger through the heart.

Alec drops the umbrella on the coffee table as he walks over to Magnus with confidence. He takes Magnus by the chin; tilting it up enough to look at him.

"Swear to me," Alec says softly, voice wavering with the emotions fighting to dominate his mind. "Swear to me that you aren't lying."

The warlock looks back to the human with open, sincere eyes.

"I swear."

That's all Alec needs to hear. He leans down and captures those tempting lips with his own. Magnus kisses him back, pulling the archer down onto his lap to make the contact easier. Alec grunts as he's moved but he doesn't stop kissing. He deepens the kiss with the closer reach, some sort of possessive, demanding feeling trying to break out through the action.

 

They pull back when the need for air is too great.

"So..." Magnus smirks as their breaths mingle. "I don't have to leave?"

"I'll shoot you if you try," Alec jokes, pulling the other man back in for another round of kisses.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
